The Alley
by kfruitcup93
Summary: Giving up her bounty to save a damsel in distress turns out to be the best decision Emma Swan could have made. Smutty goodness ahead.


This is a one shot for Swanqueen44 celebrating Coming Home To You 100th review.

"Emma witnesses Regina being assaulted in an alley while she was chasing down a bounty. She intervenes thus saving Regina. Regina is so shaken up she doesn't want to go home alone so she doesn't."

* * *

" _Emma you're like, what, thirty now? If you get the number of some smoking hot woman in a bar you need to give her a call. You are getting old."_

Emma Swan rolled her eyes as her partner's voice as it filtered through the tiny blue tooth device in her ear.

" _You can't live a bachelorette's life forever."_

"First of all August I'm twenty eight not thirty, I'm not old." Yet. "And secondly you are such a hypocrite. You're older than me and still living it up as a bachelor."

" _Didn't I tell you about this woman I met? Ruby?"_

Emma sipped her coffee and tuned out August as he began to monologue about his newest fling. They really should be focusing on their work. Not gossiping like old women about their love lives. Or rather Emma's lack of a love life if the length of August's rant is anything to go by. The man was like a brother to her but damn if he didn't bore her to tears when he got going.

" _Are you even listening to me?"_

"Yeah yeah. You met this poor unsuspecting women and decided you liked her. You've worn her down, and she's agreed to go on not one, not two, but four dates with you so far. And you are convinced its true love."

Emma grinned as August flipped her the bird from his seat in the café down the street. She shifted in her seat in her car, trying to find a more comfortable position and refocused on their target. Robin Locksley. Wanted for robbing thirteen high end jewelry stores across five states. Robin was currently enjoying dinner with some rather large pals of his at the deli across the street from August. No chance of cornering the man and taking him in when he had backup.

" _What was her name again? Rachel? Gina?"_

"Her name was Regina."

" _Regina. Well that's different. Anyway, she seemed great the other night. Why haven't you given her a call yet? You spent like the entire night talking to the woman. I thought you were going to score."_

"In case you have forgotten we are supposed to be working right now. That's why I haven't called her."

" _Robin isn't going anywhere."_

"Can we talk about something else please?"

" _No. Be prepared to walk and talk Swannie. Robin is heading your way and he's alone."_

Emma rolled her eyes and waited until the scruffy man ambled past her beloved bug before stepping to of the vehicle. She tapped her hip to make sure her pistol was still securely attached to her hip and began to casually follow Robin down the street. August had left the café and was walking slightly ahead of Robin on the opposite side of the street. Waiting for her to tell him to cross so they could pin the thief.

" _Look Emma I'm just saying that a hot business woman with enough snark to keep you on your toes is definitely worth giving a call. I mean with her sass alone you'd never get bored."_

"And I totally need more excitement in my life." Emma grumbled briefly squinting at the stars starting to appear in the sky. It was getting really late now. "I thought you said Robin had a wife and kid. It's pretty late for him to be out away from his family."

" _Ex-wife named Marion and a three year old son named Rolan. Robin's probably only in town for the kids birthday tomorrow. Stop changing the subject. You turned down a great job as a cyber security consultant for that big firm last month. Claimed it to be too boring."_

"Yeah well cyber security consultant was a fancy title for hacker. I don't want to sit at a desk all day and hack their servers just to prove I can and make their real security consultants fix the holes."

" _It's good money."_

"So is this."

Emma stopped at the crosswalk behind Robin. Sometimes she really wished she worked all her jobs solo. But if Robin was slippery enough to make it across five states unnoticed in his crime spree Emma figured she needed an extra set of eyes helping her on the street. Besides the payout promised to be big enough that even splitting it 50/50 she wouldn't have to work for two months before having to take another job.

Movement to her left caught her eye. Two figures were struggling and arguing. A man and a woman. Emma tensed as a feminine yelp of pain was loud enough to reach her. No one else seemed to notice what was going on. Or they were damn good at ignoring it.

" _Emma, no. Leave that domestic dispute alone. Focus on Robin."_

"How do you know it's a domestic dispute?"

The light was going to change any second now.

" _Emma don't pull your insufferable White Knight routine now. Come on. We can catch Robin just as he crosses the street to my side."_

The man dragged the woman roughly into an alley and out of sight just as the crosswalk light said go. Emma spun on her heel and jogged lightly down the street in the opposite direction of Robin and August.

" _Emma!"_

"Stay with Robin, I won't be long."

Emma ignored August's voice cursing in her ear as the sound of a metal trash can tipping over signaled the continuation of the physical confrontation going on. She rounded the corner and snarled at the sight before her.

The man was standing over a gorgeous brunette on the ground, hands going for his pants.

"I told you that you were going to regret the day that you rejected me." He advanced on the brunette who backed herself into a corner against a dumpster.

All Emma could see was red. She drew her pistol and pointed it at the man, "Hey asshole what the fuck do you think you are doing? Get away from her."

The man jumped to the side when he saw the gun in Emma's hand pointedly aimed at his chest. She could see the police badge hanging around his neck and it made her sick. The police were supposed to protect and serve, not try to assault women in an alley.

"This isn't what it looks like. Put the gun down and walk away blondie."

Emma pulled back the slide on the pistol and loading it without turning it away from the man in front of her. "How about you walk away and I don't call your precinct and tell them I just caught you trying to rape someone."

"They won't believe you."

"Good thing I've got a hidden body cam then. Perks of being a bounty hunter." Emma smiled as a worried look crossed the man's face. "It's streaming wirelessly right now to my computer. Police can't ignore evidence like that can they? Especially if it goes viral on the internet."

"There's no need for that."

"Then scram." The man nodded and took off down opposite end of the alley. Emma didn't put down her gun until he was out of sight. She emptied the round from the chamber and holstered it when she was sure the man wouldn't be returning.

The blonde finally got a good look at the woman he had been assaulting. Her shirt was ripped wide open and probably ruined. She cradled her arm to her chest, it was bleeding but the cut didn't look too bad. It likely happened when she fell. Green eyes finally landed on her face, and Emma recognized her.

Despite the brilliant bruise forming on the woman's jaw it was without a doubt the woman she had met the other day. Regina Mills.

"I should've shot the fucker." Emma breathed offering Regina a hand and helping her get to her feet.

"Thank you." Regina offered a pained smile. "Your name is Emma Swan isn't it? I remember you."

Emma slowly took Regina's smaller hand in her own and pulled it away from her so that she could examine the cut on her arm. It wasn't that deep at all. No need for stitches.

"Yeah." Emma let Regina's hand slip away. "I had hoped to see you again under better circumstances."

" _Emma!"_

Emma cringed at the painfully loud reminder that she had never ended her call with August. She jogged to the entrance of the alley and peered down the street she came hoping to see August or even Robin. "August stop screaming. Did you catch him?"

" _No Robin made me and took off. I lost him."_

"Well fuck. We'll try again tomorrow. I've got something else to take care of now."

" _Alright well call me when you're done."_

Emma hung up and pocketed the bluetooth device as she turned back to Regina, surprised to find the other woman using a piece of her shirt to calmly wrap up her arm. "Do you really have a hidden body cam?"

"Ah no. That was a lie." Emma took over wrapping the cut. Maybe Regina wasn't so calm, her fingers were shaking. It was to be expected, but damn the woman was doing a great job of holding herself together.

"That's a shame."

Emma shrugged out of her jacket and offered it to the brunette to use to cover herself. "You can still press charges if you want to. I'll testify or whatever on your behalf."

Regina shook her head and pulled the red leather around herself securely. Her eyes darted down the alley in the direction Keith had run. "Mr. Nott was right you know. The police won't believe us."

Green eyes studied the woman clutching her jacket like it was her only security blanket against the world. The whole ordeal was certainly affecting Regina more than she was willing to let on. Part of her wanted to take off after Keith and put a bullet in his skull for what he did to this woman. For what he tried to do. But a larger part of her wanted to take care of this woman in the worst way.

"I live a few blocks from here."

Emma nodded and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, careful not to make the woman feel trapped after what just happened. She recognized the statement for what it truly was: a plea not to be left alone.

"Then let's get you home."

The blonde could feel the tightness of Regina's muscles, betraying her nervousness, as the pair made their way down the street. She tried not to let the way Regina pressed further into her side as they passed a man with Keith's likeness affect her. But damn it felt too good to have those perfect soft curves against her. Even if they were both fully clothed.

"So how did you know that asshole?" Emma tried to distract herself from the decidedly inappropriate response her body was having in reaction to holding Regina against her.

"My mother set us up once on a blind date." Regina admitted softly. "He has a respectable enough job and his father owns a very successful tech company. He did not take too kindly to being told I wasn't interested because I was gay. He insisted that I just hadn't met the right man yet."

"And I suppose he thought that man was him didn't he?" Emma growled out unconsciously tightening her grip on Regina.

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Thank you for being my savior tonight Emma. But I'm sorry it cost you your bounty."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, "I just did what any decent person would do. We can track down the target again tomorrow. We already think we know where he'll be."

They reached the door to Regina's apartment and Emma stalled, she didn't want to let go of the brunette just yet. But she could think of a reason to stay any longer. She had gotten Regina home safe and that was what really mattered. Maybe she could get the brunette to agree to meet for a date. It wasn't weird to ask someone out right after they were assaulted. Was it?

"Why don't you come in?" Regina opened the door to her apartment and Emma followed her in, happy that Regina gave her the opening to spend more time with her.

The brunette's apartment was, in Emma's humble opinion, at a level of cleanliness that suggested obsessive compulsive. The modern furnishing added to the cleanliness and made Emma feel rather grungy in comparison.

"Emma?" The blonde jumped, she had gotten so absorbed in taking in the apartment that she hadn't even noticed Regina leaving the room and gathering a first aid kit. "Could you help me?"

"Of course."

Emerald eyes fixed on Regina as she shrugged out of the red leather and laid the coat over a kitchen chair. Emma tried not stare at her cleavage, now exposed without the jacket to protect Regina's modesty. Keith had really done a number on her shirt. The blonde focused on Regina's arm instead, moving forward to help her remove the makeshift bandage they had wrapped it in.

They worked in silence. First cleaning the cut and then applying the disinfectant. Emma could feel the weight of Regina's gaze boring into her. But she refused to meet her eyes, afraid that Regina would be able to see the desire Emma knew to be lurking there.

And why shouldn't she desire Regina? The woman practically oozed sex now that she was regaining her confidence with her surroundings. Regina's nipples were hard, Emma could see the little peaks poking through the woman's bra and what was left of her shirt. The blond wondered what they looked like, how they would taste.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Regina had just been assaulted, Emma reminded herself, sex was probably the last thing she wanted right now. Emma figured she should probably go soon, before she ruined any chance she might have with the gorgeous brunette next to her.

"You know, despite the circumstances, I'm glad I ran into you." Emma finished applying the bandage to Regina's arm with gentle fingers. She didn't actually want to leave and was searching for an excuse to stay and talk for a little bit longer.

"I'm glad as well." Emma's eyes shot up to meet Regina's. The naked desire that laid in her eyes blew the blond away. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to call."

Emma licked her lips suddenly nervous, "I was going to. After we caught Robin. Aaaaaand I was hoping that I wouldn't look too desperate if I waited a couple of days." She didn't miss the way Regina's eyes flicked to her lips briefly before returning to her own.

The blonde released the gentle grip she had on Regina's arm as the brunette shifted closer. "I should go. You're probably tired." And potentially vulnerable after today's assault. Emma didn't want to take advantage and she didn't trust her self-control in the presence of the incredibly sexy Regina Mills.

Emma made to grab her coat blindly, unable to tear her eyes away from the vision before her. She let go of Regina just someone began to pound on the door. Screaming for Regina to open up.

Fear passed briefly through Regina's eyes as they flickered to the door before returning to Emma. This time she was the one to reach out and snag the blonde's wrist. "Stay."

A concerned frown etched across Emma's face, "Does Keith know where you live?"

The brunette nodded and Emma's frown evolved into a fierce scowl. She tapped her gun with her right hand just to check that it was there as she made her way to the door. Emma glanced at Regina one last time for permission and upon the brunette's nod she flung open the door.

Keith gaped at her when she opened the door and stepped right into his personal space, "I thought I told you to scram asshole."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He took an instinctive step back, putting space between himself and the furious blonde.

"Looking after my girlfriend. What the hell do you think you're doing showing up here?" Emma put her hand on her gun to remind the man she still had it.

Regina watched with terrified interest as the confrontation between Keith and Emma played out at her front door. While she barely knew the blond, part of her was thrilled that Emma had referred to her as her girlfriend. Regina had to admit that the protectiveness that Emma was already displaying was comforting. She couldn't remember a time that someone would just stand up on her behalf without expectation of a reward of some kind.

"You're girlfriend?" Keith sputtered, eyes narrowing dangerously. He craned his neck so he could peer into the apartment and see Regina. "I just want to explain. What happened earlier was a misunderstanding."

"Piss off." Emma shifted her stance so that she was blocking his view of the brunette.

"Just let me talk to Regina." Keith started forward intending to push past the blonde and force his way into the apartment.

Instead of making his way into the apartment Keith stumbled backwards holding his jaw with a stunned look on his face. Emma scowled fiercely at the man, knuckles throbbing painfully. She really hoped she didn't just break her fist on his face.

"I don't know how to make this any clearer to you." Emma rested her throbbing hand on her gun, reminding the man that she was armed. "Regina isn't interested in you. She doesn't want to see you, or spend time with you, or frankly be anywhere near you. If you can't respect that then I swear I will make regret it."

"I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"But you won't because now there are other witnesses to you trying to break and enter." Emma jerked her head to the side bringing attention to the neighbors who were watching curiously from their doorways. One teenager was filming the encounter on his cell phone. "I suggest you cut your loses and leave. Don't come back."

Emma shut the door in Keith's scowling face. Making sure to lock it before she turned back to face Regina, suddenly terrified of what the brunette thought of what just happened. It was way too soon to be referring to Regina as her girlfriend. She hadn't even gotten around to asking her out on a date yet.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Regina couldn't help but ask, a sly smile on her lips.

Emerald eyes went wide, "I uh- was that not ok? I mean- I wanted to ask you out first. Like on a date. I was going to call you-"

Emma was wholly unprepared for Regina to surge forward and stop the word vomit with her lips. The blonde's hands settled on Regina's hips, gripping them firmly and pulling the luscious brunette closer as the kiss deepened in its intensity. Emma's head spun, she wasn't sure how they had gone from talking to kissing but she wasn't going to complain in the slightest. Now that she'd had a taste Emma was sure she could spend eternity kissing those plump lips.

"Make me forget."

The way Regina's hips rolled against her own left no doubt in Emma's mind just how Regina wanted her to make her forget Keith's unwanted touch. Emma's lustful groan was swallowed by Regina as the blonde shifted her grip from Regina's hips to her ass; kneading the firm flesh with strong fingers.

Regina chuckled and stepped out of Emma's embrace with a sultry smile. She took the lead and walked them further into the apartment lacing their fingers together as she pulled the blonde along. "My room is at the end of the hall."

The brunette pushed Emma against the wall of her bedroom and began to lay waste to the sensitive skin of her neck with her teeth and tongue. Dying for another taste of those luscious lips Emma threaded her fingers into Regina's hair and used her grip to pull her away from her neck and claim her mouth with her own.

A pleased sigh slipped past full lips as Emma used her grip on Regina's hair to pull her head back and blaze her own trail with the lips down the column of her throat. "We are wearing too many clothes Miss Swan."

"Guess you should do something about that." Emma murmured against the hot skin of Regina's neck. "Got any ideas?"

Emma let herself be pulled from the wall and spun around. Regina pulled off the remains of her shirt and smirked as black pupils nearly swallowed emerald irises in desire as they raked over her torso. There was something about the way Emma looked at her that made Regina feel sexy and confident. Desired without being objectified.

"You're still wearing too many clothes Em-ma." Regina purred as she stepped out of her slacks.

"I suppose I am." Emma murmured distractedly, eyes raking over the smooth olive skin in front of her as she kicked off her boots and fumbled with her belt.

Cool hands slid under Emma's henley and pulled it up and over her head quickly, forcing her hands away from her pants. The blonde jerked as Regina reached for her gun to remove it from her hip.

"Wait-" Emma grabbed at Regina's hands to stop her. "This is what you want right?" Emerald eyes searched chocolate looking for the truth. "Not just some heat of the moment thing."

"I want you." Regina reassured the blonde, taking her hand and slipping it between her legs.

A groan escaped Emma as the she discovered the warm wetness at the apex of Regina's thighs. "I mean- look I really like you Reinga. I don't want to take advantage of you after Keith."

Regina surged forward and kissed Emma hard, dominating her mouth with teeth and tongue. Nimble fingers undid the blonde's belt and pants, shoving both pants and underwear halfway down her thighs before she was stopped again.

"You aren't taking advantage of me Em-ma." Regina pushed Emma back onto the bed and mounted her thighs. "I wanted you at the bar, and I want you now. Mr. Nott is irrelevant." The brunette's bra hit the floor. "Now, the question is, do you want me?"

"God yes." Emma's groan sounded from deep in her chest as she sat up to capture Regina's lips with her own.

A moan slipped past Regina's lips as strong hands cupped her breasts and began to massage them firmly. Cool fingers plucked at the clasp to Emma's bra and soon it was on the floor with the rest of the clothes. She pushed Emma onto her back and gently pushed her hands above her head, holding them in place firmly before letting go, silently telling her to keep them there.

Arousal coursed through Emma as Regina planted open mouthed kissed along her jaw and down her neck. She fisted the bed spread and bucked into Regina's questing fingers as they swiped through slick folds. A whimper escaped the blonde as Regina teased her clit, teeth and tongue ravaging the skin of her neck. She was definitely going to have marks in the morning to remind her of tonight.

"You're so wet for me." Regina purred, grinning at the whine that escaped the blonde when she pulled her hand away.

"That's entirely your fault." Emma rasped, emerald eyes burning with desire as they tracked Regina's movement.

Regina grinned and yanked Emma's pants and underwear to her calves before giving up. "Good."

Emma abandoned the sheets in favor of threading her fingers into silky brown hair as Regina's mouth latched onto a pert nipple. A long moan ripped from her throat as Regina finally entered her with two fingers and set a pace that had her racing towards an orgasm.

It felt as though Regina knew everything that would set Emma off like a rocket. From the way her fingers crooked inside of her to the grinding of her palm on the blonde's clit. Emma arched into Regina's mouth, trying to give the woman more of her breast.

Chocolate eyes watched Emma's face carefully, gauging her reactions even as she switched her attention to the blonde's other nipple. She slipped another finger into Emma, pleased to hear the throaty groan escaped the blonde's lips. Emma's walls were clenching tightly around her fingers, hips bucking to meet the digits as they began to slam into Emma with more force.

Fingers pulled harshly at Regina's hair. Dragging her back up to Emma's mouth where the blonde conquered her mouth even as she was the one who was being pleasured. The blonde's head fell back away from Regina's lips as her back bowed one last time, walls clenching and sucking at her lover's fingers.

"Fuck!"

Regina grinned and peppered the blonde's over heated skin with kisses as her fingers slowed, helping to draw out Emma's orgasm. Finally she pulled her fingers from the blonde and whipped them on the bedspread.

"Good god woman." the tenor rasp of Emma's post orgasm voice sent shivers down Regina's spine. That was most definitely a voice she wanted to hear more of.

The brunette let Emma pull her up and drag her into a heated kiss full of teeth and tongue. Emma rolled them over and settled between Regina's spread thighs. A wanton moan was Emma's reward as she worked her way down the column of the brunette's throat. Fingers dug into thick blonde hair as Emma continued her descent down Regina's body.

There was no hesitation when Emma reached her destination. Her warm tongue delved into slick folds greedily. Lapping up everything Regina had to offer. She groaned happily and delved her tongue into Regina, demanding her pleasure with her mouth. Strong arms wrapped around Regina's thighs, holding them apart as Regina's hips rolled and bucked, riding Emma's tongue.

"Emma! Oh god- More!" Regina gasped using her grip on golden locks to pull Emma closer. To keep her right where she was.

The blonde hummed in response to her lover's cries. Two fingers replaced her tongue inside the writhing brunette as she sucked her clit into her mouth. Emerald eyes riveted on Regina's face, eagerly drinking in the brunette as she began to succumb to her orgasm.

Emma sucked harder, fingers punching into the brunette with unnecessary force. She crooked them in a come hither motion seeking out that patch of ribbed flesh that would send Regina flying.

Regina screamed body bowing as her climax washed through her body. Fingers scratching at Emma's neck and arms, anywhere she could reach in attempt to stay grounded. Less than a minute later she stilled and relaxed, humming in contentment as she pulled Emma up for a kiss.

The blonde chuckled and rose over Regina, wearing her wetness like a badge on her lips and chin. They kissed languidly, Emma settling into bed next to Regina and gathering her in her arms.

"So I know I'm doing this backwards, but do you want to go out sometime?"

Regina laughed and snuggled into Emma's arms relishing in her warmth, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Gonna be honest, its my first time writing F/F smut so lemme know what you think!


End file.
